Never Again
by The Fallen Angel of Death
Summary: Jareth is not yet through with Sarah, no, and Sarah can't shake the feeling, 7 months and no progress. Jareth returns. Take the rating seriously, angst and loads of dark.obsessionrape
1. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

AN: you know, I only write author's notes in an attempt to make my story look longer to myself? Oh well, like anyone actually reads author's notes. I mean, I know they don't because I'll tell you all something, something relatively important sometimes and you all ignore it! Okay, maybe not the people who read the Labyrinth stories, but the people who read Inuyasha stories completely ignore it when I tell them a story is being discontinued or something. Arg, so frustrating! Oh well, I think my story just now looks long enough with this stupid rant. Ja Ne, for they whom cared enough to read.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own the Labyrinth, as if there was any doubt. Any way, please don't sue me, I only have two dimes found on Waffle House's floor!

Chapter 1

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Sarah smiled at her little brother, she didn't mind babysitting him anymore, actually now she enjoyed it a lot. Probably because ever since the "Jareth incident", as she liked to think of it, she had been overly protective of her baby brother, and also since he had begun to learn how to speak she'd been worried that he may... accidentally mention Jareth in some fashion. Hell, he already had a bit of an accent, thank you very much Jareth. Luckilly, he hadn't mentioned a "goo" about him, not at all.

Though her parents had noticed an increase in her care for the babe, they hadn't questioned her really, they had simply given her strange looks, but on occassion they'd give her looks of approval. After all though the change was sudden you wouldn't question your daughter taking on more responsiblity, and allowing you to go out without any worry what-so-ever.

Now though, on the eve of her sixteenth birthday Sarah found herself worrying over the underground, worrying a lot in fact. She hadn't called on any of them in a long time, not Hoggle, Sir Didymus, not Ludo, no one, and though she missed them greatly she was afraid that if she called on them that they may not be alone.

Jareth, the horrible Goblin King, he frightened her now more than ever, and though she had claimed once he had "no power" over her, she didn't think she believed that any longer. It was true, once upon a time, thats how she _had_ felt then, had thought she could overpower him but lately...

Disturbing dreams had been plaguing her mind, Jareth had been there, in all of her recent dreams, making her wish she didn't need sleep. Every night, no matter how her day turned out for the last 6 months he had just been there, or at least for the first 2 months she had thought he was there, while she could do nothing to prove otherwise. Then he had actually come to her, taunting her, calling her to prove to him that what she had said was true, that he had no power over her, "Prove your words, or are they just words, dear Sarah?"

She shook her head, no he wasn't real, those were just her own fears being realized through dreams. Her very worst fears, recently he had seemed, impatient, upset and very angry, and one night she had to force her mind to wake up, he had attacked her, no less than two minutes into her sleep than she found him holding her from behind. It was a seemingly regular sinerio, since she was used to finding herself in his castle, but this time was just different, she wasn't in the room she was used to, the room of endless stairs, or even the star room where she had said her famous lines, "You have no power over me." no, she was in a different room.

The room was colored three ways, white, red, and primarilly black. And lying in the center was a bed, round and large in the center of a circular room. She had become frightened then, and had turned around to face Jareth, he wasn't wearing any clothes, none at all and he was holding her very tight now. "Sarah..." he had said and she knew what he had planned for her.

Screaming she fell to the bed when he pushed her, completely unnable to stop him, frightened she had chanted to herself that she had to wake up, she had to wake up, she just had to! And she had, thankfully, before he had... his way with her her mind had awoken and she was sweating up a storm.

Just before she had woken up he had made to her a promise, "I have power over you, Sarah, far more than you yet know."

Now she was working on her second day without sleep. She had learned to meditate in exchange of sleep and wasn't exhausted, just very tired now. He did have power over her, even as a figment of her own fears he had power that _he _would never know, if he were even real he'd probably forgot all about her by now.

She shivered as she gave Toby his sippy cup. He took it greedilly sucking at it but looking up at her the entire time. No doubt he could sense her distress, her wearyness, she'd have to sleep sometime soon, tonight would have to be it.

She lay down on her parents bed, knowing they'd be out probably for the next five to six hours, and Toby wouldn't sit in his play pin that long without crying and waking her again. She'd sleep, and pray that "he" didn't interupt her.

"Wahh! Swarahn!" It was Toby, she had been asleep when she heard him and woke herself, unhappilly mind you. Checking the alarm clock she realized she'd been asleep for well over four hours. He probably had a poopy diaper just dying to be changed, and he was probably hungry as the dickens.

Sitting up Sarah looked at her little brother, his face wasn't overly red, so he hadn't been crying too long. Alright that was good.

Stretching Sarah sat up and grabbed the changing supplies, already smelling the stench coming from her little brother's butt. Though she was still relatively tired she was happy, grateful really, there was no Jareth in her sleep this time, not even the hint of his pressance.

Quickly she changed Toby, and took him downstairs for his evening snack. He too was tired, but you know how small children are, they won't sleep, ever, especially since he still had two teeth coming in, and they were probably killing him.

She fed him his chopped up carrots and his baby food stuff that smelled sickening, and then put the numbing medicine on his teeth. Yawning he nuzzled into her neck and started to take his nap right there as she carried him back upstairs. How could she have ever wished this little doll into the underworld? It made her feel really guilty now that she thought about it, but she had won Toby back and he was safe with her.

She ran her fingers through his short and incredibly soft hair smiling to herself as she put him down into his own room, right next to her dad and Karen's room. The bed he slept in was really kind of cute, a race car kind of bed with a thing that would stop him from rolling out of it. Luckilly he didn't make too much of a fuss as she left, just a whining noise before he curled up with Lancelot.

As she left the room her heart stopped in her chest for a moment, just completely stopped beating for about three seconds. Pausing she looked back at Toby, he was fine, already asleep, so just to feel better herself she turned on his nightlight before turning off the overhead light.

Also she left the door open and crossed the hall to her own room. No longer was she tired, in fact in that one second she had completely woken up. And now she needed to speak to someone, someone badly.

"Hello Hogmart." Jareth said as he stood barely an inch from him, after the escapade with Sarah they had all been locked in the oubliets. All of them, they who had tried to help her through the labyrinth, he should have had them killed but something stopped him and this was it. Sarah was about to call on them, he wouldn't let them all out just Hogmall, so that when she called the magic would work and Hogzle would be there, but Jareth would be waiting in the background.

"You are going to help me today," Jareth said to the frightened creature, "Who knows, I may just be kind enough to let you go back to your gardening duties, if you do well enough of course."

"Hoggle," Sarah called, "Are you there?" she asked her mirror, hoping that was how she would be able to contact them. "Sir Didymus, Luddo, can you hear me? I really need to talk to you."

Thankfully Hoggle showed up in her mirror, sitting on her bed, but when she turned he wasn't there, so she looked back at the mirror. There was something wrong, she could tell by the way he was sitting, his back looked like it hurt him and he was hunched over as though he was tired, and his eyes, she knew that look. It was the same look he had given her when he had handed over Jareth's peach. "Hoggle?" she asked her voice suddenly shrill in her own ears, "Where are the others?" She knew that look too well, "Hoggle what have you done?" she asked for the second time in her life.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Hoggle said looking down, "so sorry." and just as he finished saying it the door on her mirror opened, she shot her eyes and looked at her real door but no one was there. When she returned her eyes to the mirror Hoggle was gone. Instead it was him, standing in all of his glory, black leather pants and a white poet shirt complete with his leather vest, was Goblin King himself.

"Sarah," he purred to her and she turned around to see him, the real him, standing just in front of her bed. He stood there, his posture strong as he reached one hand behind his back.

"Y-you're the Goblin King." she said standing and glancing towards her door for an escape route. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as fear raced through her, what did he want with her now? Not Toby certainly, she had won him back fair and square.

Jareth saw where her eyes led and, with a quick hand movement her door slammed shut. "No escape this time, dear Sarah." he said taking a step closer to her, "No escape, ever, dear Sarah."

"No..." she took a step back in response and hit her dresser, knocking various things off in the process. She found her brush with her hand and grasped the handle. She doubted severely that this would work but she had to try something. "What do you want?" her voice was as strong as she could make it, despite her fear.

"Oh, dear Sarah, need you ask such a question? I've come for you." he told her an arms length from her. "The girl who defeated my Labyrinth, and won her younger brother back in return for doing so."

Sarah's heart failed her again, just a moment before she snapped into action, she threw her hair brush at him with as much force as she could muster and jet for the door, not even looking at him.

Jareth caught the brush effortlessly and ran to Sarah who was trying to pull the door open, she didn't yet realize she'd never be able to open any door he had closed. That door would never open, they'd have to destroy it in order to open it, once they had, oh her family was in for a most terrible treat indeed.

He came up behind her and pried her off of her own door, pushing her into her room. "Now Sarah, that wouldn't have been an attempt to escape me would it?" Her eyes gave away all as she walked backwards, back into the opposite wall. "Ah, my dear little Sarah, you should know better."

He pulled his hand out from behind his back and showed to her a crystal. "You remember this don't you?" he asked moving it around on his hand. "To show you your dreams, ah, and what wonderful dreams you've had." he twisted it again and it showed the dream he had planted in her mind most recently.

Sarah closed her eyes, "Go away Goblin King! I already defeated you once!"

"And what, Sarah, were those words that defeated me those seven months ago?" he asked letting the crystal pop in his hand as he closed the distance between them, and placing one of his hands on the wall she was leaning against.

"You have no power over me..." she whimpered the lie obvious.

"Ah, you lie Sarah, if not then I would not be standing where I am, your defeat of me was nothing but a lie." he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him, though her eyes were still very much closed "I still am in need of a prize, Sarah, for defeating you."

That got her eyes to snap open and she stared him directly in the eyes, "You can't take Toby!" she cried so very frightened for her baby brother now. "Please, I beg that you leave him alone!" her eyes were now tearing up, she couldn't go through that labyrinth again, and what's more, she couldn't say the right words, at the end if ever she reached the end, because it would be a lie, and one that would seal her brother's fate.

"No, Sarah, I will leave your brother where he sleeps, but you on the other hand..." he removed his hand from her chin and down to her chest, before he grabbed one of her breast and squeezed a squeel out of her.

"No!" she cried and tried to push him away but he was a stone statue to her, trapping her to the wall as he fondled her breast. It was terrible, this absolute helplessness was utterly terrible for her. Jareth had come back, after seven months, hours before her birthday no less, just to rape her. Rape her, then leave her alone in her room forever broken, this was to be his prize, or at least that was what she assumed.

Jareth was thinking on completely different lines, and his blood was draining into his lower region. It was strange, just the feel of her breast did that to him, and it shouldn't have, he had taken a wench just the night previously until he had become utterly exhausted. Right now he should be feeling less like taking her and more like smacking her for her insolance, but he didn't, he wanted her now.

"Sarah, you've done something unforgivable, do you understand this?" he whispered huskilly into her ear, controlling himself with all he had.

Sarah became very pale at the sound in his voice, very pale indeed, and frightened. She'd put up more a fight than this though, "W-who would have thought?" Sarah said trying to sound fascicious, "The m-mighty Goblin King, a sore loser?"

"Sarah," he said her name with some dark and frightening force behind it, causing her to shrink into herself visibly. "I did not lose that day, you merely lied. I did win, and have come to claim a prize." he took a step back, using all of his control in doing so. This taunt would work and he knew it. "If not you then perhaps I will take from you again your little brother? It was he whom I had origionally won, and my Goblin army is sorely lacking."

He went for the door, knowing he'd get no more than a step, and just as predicted. "No, wait." her voice sounded defeated and lower, telling him that she wasn't standing on her own any longer.

Jareth turned to face her, she was in fact on the floor, and she looked exhausted. 'Twas her own fault for that, he was going to take her eventually, why then had she resisted him in the dream? He had actually come so close to taking her in that dream, and had been so sure that he'd get to finish that it was utterly maddening and he had nearly pulled his hair out when she'd dissapeared. The nearest wench was the one to take his frustrations, and more since she was not Sarah she'd also been punished, just for not being her.

"Why should I do as you ask, Sarah?" Jareth said walking to the door again and just standing there. "I was so generous, more generous than any could have asked for, and yet in the end you denied me, and worse considered me a monster." he laughed then, a light-hearted sound but with dark thoughts hiding behind it. "I'm afraid that generousity is not something I'm well known for."

He turned on his heel to face her. "I give you two options, my last generous offer. Either you come with me, willingly come with me, or I could take your brother right now and have him be the goblin that cleans the toilets." he smirked at that, "Your choice Sarah, but I must warn you," he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, "Your decision can never be revoked, it will be final."

Looking at him Sarah's heart stopped, he was very close to her, only an inch or two above her, staring down at her hard. There was no doubt about what he wanted, his mismatched eyes told that easilly enough. How she wished she had more time, time to convince herself not to do this, or think of a way out of it, but she couldn't. Toby was all that mattered and she couldn't let the Goblin King take away his life from him, he had so much more opportunity and as a human. He was only 2 years old, and she'd had 14 years more of life experience. "Alright Jareth," she said defeated and looking down, "I will go with you."

It felt like dying should have, releasing all of her cares, all of her worry and just accepting what was. Perhaps that is what she'd do, if she couldn't stand him there'd be no choice, her life was hers to live or to take, or at least, it had been. Jareth could do whatever he wanted now, and she knew it, had said as much. However he couldn't stop her from trying, if things got to that extreme.

Her fists were clenching and she hadn't even realized it, she was suddenly eager to do just that. She couldn't explain why, but she wanted to shatter her mirror then and there, take the shattered peices to both wrist, run them down her vein, and then across her throat. It hurt her, this feeling, hurt her deep inside her heart but she couldn't help it, she now wanted to do this, and doubted not she'd have the courage.

Jareth though, seemed to sense her dark thoughts and interrupted them. "Sarah," he said drawing her tear filled eyes to him. "Your very life belongs to me from this point forth, do not think to escape me through death, for when you do I will return for your brother, no matter his age, I will retrieve him in your place."

Sarah's eyes widened and her tears leaked from her face then, steady streams but no sobs, and her face would not grow red. She wished desperately to just cry out her pain, scream it to the world, her fear for her future, the knowledge of an inevitable rape, and now the fear for Toby, it hurt and burned in her chest begging for release she wouldn't though. Not in front of him... that monster of a person who called himself Jareth! She'd find a way to kill him, she'd murder him in the most unpleasant of ways.

This new train of thought gave her new hope, let him take her, destroy her body from the inside, it would only give her more strength when she killed him. It wasn't right she knew, but for seven long months she'd been harboring hatred, feeding it, allowing it to grow, and now he dared to come here, into her house, hurt her friend Hoggle for something she knew was beyond the creatures control. What's worse than that, he had threated her family, her little brother sleeping innocently in his bed unaware that his fate was hanging on a thin thread. Her heart burned with anger and her pulse increased.

Jareth didn't like this new look in her eyes. However the girl didn't yet know what was to be done with her when they returned. First off, he'd make her misserable, a slave to his slaves, but at night, every night next he'd have her in his bed, as a whore maybe it would seem, but she'd not leave when he was done with her body, she'd forever stay with him. After a while if she decided to be agreeable he'd let her take the place she should, at his side, the Lady of his castle. Of his Kingdom even. No, the Goblin City wasn't the only thing he had control of, it was just where he chose to stay, and what fables had made him the king of. No, all mythical creatures hidding in his world were under his command, and there were millions upon millions of them, faeries not included, they were more like bugs.

However he couldn't help but gaze over her body, he'd let her age a few more years, her extreme youth was inticing in its innocent appeal, but he would need her to be a full-fledged woman when she bore him children. (No his children won't be turned into Goblins.)

That brought a crooked and wicked smirk to his face, perhaps he wouldn't wait years for his first child. He could possibly give her that first child soon, very soon. Tonight though wouldn't be any of the such, tonight was special. "I'm glad you've chosen wisely, Sarah." He said coming to kneel in front of her, his hand on his chin as he studied her very angry visage. "For I've a surprise in store for you."

Sarah looked low on him and brought her still crying eyes back up to his. "No surprises there." she spat, fully believing he was going to take her. It wasn't true, not this night, which was why he had tried to sate his lusts the night previously. He had failed misserably and his current erection was proof of that.

"Ah, Sarah you think me a fiend?" She just continued to glare at him, her entire body tense and ready for a battle. "This is not so," he shook his head, "I would not rape you on your birthday, pet." he reached his leather gloved hand out and put some of her hair behind her ear, noting that she turned away from him rather violently, and was breathing heavy. "Tommorow perhaps, but not this night."

There was the sound of a car in the drive way and Jareth smirked. "Be quiet." He told her harshly, "I've magic to work."

WIth that he stood and moved his hand to lightly touch Sarah's mirror. Large cracks instandly appeared, all over her mirror, as though he had punched it, then it shattered all over her dresser. Sarah attempted to scream but he held a hand up in her direction and instantly she silence.

He waved his hand over the now broken glass and what looked like blood appeared on some peices, indicating that someone had in fact punched it. Though they both knew otherwise anyone else would believe it had been punched.

Then he waved the hand that was held in Sarah's direction over to her bed, and then she appeared, or at least her likeness appeared on the bed. It was her, sleeping soundly, or in appearance, though her body mimic wasn't breathing any onlooker would think she had just fallen asleep, on her back, feet together, head turned slightly to the left, arms out to either side like Jesus on the cross, only with an eiry smile plastered onto her face. It was a peaceful smile, yes, but it seemed haunted in a way that made Sarah's stomache turn slightly and uncomforatably.

"This is actually a woman from my palace," Jareth informed her not looking at her but rather at the body double. "She died just the other night, took her own life." he continued, he wouldn't tell her why, it was he who was to blame, she was his favorite wench, he took her frequently after casting a spell on her, to make her look like Sarah. He hadn't anticipated that she'd grow to love him, but what's done is done, and he felt no feelings for her, only for Sarah, it had hurt the wench, who's name he still didn't know. It had hurt her so bad she had slit her wrist with glass from her own mirror. Jareth hadn't cared, let her kill herself he'd need her body no more, though it had bothered him that instead of taking her he'd had to find another wench to cast his spell on the night prior to this little meeting.

Sarah watched with fearful eyes as Jareth bent down to retrieve a large peice of broken glass and walk over to the woman who had been dead long before then. He bent over her form and looked slightly pained as he grabbed one of her wrist and slit it cleanly.

Sarah drew in her breath sharply, watching as blood spilled from the woman's wrist. It felt like watching her own body go through that, and it scared her very much.

Blood started appearing all over, as though the cuts had been just freshly done, and had prints from where she may have grabbed onto something, slid onto her bed even, and on her clothes as though she'd moved the bleeding wrist over her body. That's when Jareth cut the other wrist with the same shard of glass. There was less blood from this cut, and he had gone over it only lightly, maybe trying to mimic what someone who'd lost most of their strength would do, then he depossited the glass on the floor next to her image's right hand, as though she'd dropped it after finally loosing all strength and dying.

Jareth stepped away then and looked as though he had been stabbed in his black heart, his expression was so grim. However she found that she held no sympathy for him, this woman had died, and he had simply taken her body from his palace to mutilate it further. But worst of all, she couldn't even feel truly angry either, she just felt sick, and too stunned even to move.

Jareth shook his head lightly. "Sarah, never again will I see this sight, you will not take your life, do you understand?" he asked her looking to her hard and cold. As he had made the cuts and cast the magic it had hurt him deeply, he hadn't seen the wench, though he continually tried to, no he saw Sarah there, lying helpless as he took her life. It had hurt him, and never again would he have to see his Sarah dead.

He waved his hands again and a letter appeared under the shatterd glass on her dresser, she could assume what it was, and couldn't bare to look at it.

She closed her eyes tightly and cowered further against the wall than she had previously thought possible. Until she felt him in front of her, he kneeled, she could sense his movement, fell the air shift and was only frightened more by it. Then he touched her chin and she opened her eyes, he was turning her face to his. "Tell me you understand this, Sarah, I will never allow you to do this, take your own life and I will find your spirit, even through death, and I will find a way to punish you, believe me in this, you can not escape me through death."

Sarah nodded her head frightened now for her very soul.

Jareth smirked slightly and leaned forward, slowly, being sure to blow his breath over her lips, she shivered noticably, having never been truly kissed by a man. Or not from what he had observed of her, and observing her he did very often.

Then he pressed his lips against hers, she moved her hands up to either side of her head but stilled, having known he would do just that, and much more sooner or later, he was hurting her emotionally yes, but this kiss, it was the first time a man had ever kissed her, and it sent a thrill through her body. Worse than, when he licked her lips, asking silently for permission she would not give him, and she knew that he wasn't blind to this, so she wasn't overly surprised when he bit her lip, causing her to gasp, effectively opening her mouth for him.

His tongue was dancing in her mouth, something she hadn't thought the Goblin King would ever do to her. Not only that but she didn't like how much she enjoyed it and in turn, decided to show her rebelion, sucking his tongue into her mouth further and biting it.

He pulled away quickly and smacked her across the face sharply. It hadn't been intended on his part, he had wanted to be more quiet, but luckilly there was no noise downstairs, apparently her parents had yet to enter the house. All well and good.

"Do not attempt that again, Sarah, it is most unwise." she only turned to glare at him, not at all stunned or upset about the slap. "Now we will leave, so your parents may find this little surprise on their own."

Dear Dad and Karen,

I know this may come as a shock to you, as I have seemed happier in the previous months, but alas, this isn't so. I love you both, so dearly I do, but I can' t take it anymore, its not fair, life that is. Not fair at all. Why should people feel pain? Why should I feel pain? Why are others living in expansive mansions while others struggle through grime daily? I hate it all, and I will not let this terribly unfair world inflict more pain on me. I hope you understand that this isn't a sudden decision, I decided to do this a long time ago, and over the past months I've only suceeded in convincing myself further. I need no more life, I need not grow, I need only find out what awaits behind the haze of death. You should think me lucky, for I will discover what truly happens after death before you. I'll await you, preserved in death for all eternity.

Good bye, and tell Toby I loved him, even if he was a pest.

Love, Sarah.

AN: I didn't origionally intend that this fic be so dark, but this is how my mind works, and don't worry things will be more light-hearted in the future, and Jareth won't be so mean.

Thank you if you bothered to read my author's notes.


	2. Um

AN: Okay! Here's chapter numeros dos! For they who bother to read author's notes anyway. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction and if you're not reading my author's notes I should tell everyone else that I'm making fun of them! Yay for us who read what authors have to say about their fics!

No, okay seriously. There is going to be some dark themes, and Attempted RAPE, for they who can not handle such things sho, sho go away! Oh, and if you are under 17 also go, sho, sho, sho! (Swatting with broom) by the way that broom was sweeping the Waffle House floors, bathroom included mind you, so if I were you I'd get out now! Or, if you are under 17 and don't whine or sue me, then I will stop hitting you with the broom, deal?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and am still not trying to make a profit. My head is about to explode with idea's, you have to let me get something out! But if you want to sue me, go ahead, remember the broom? I picked up a dime with it today and you could have that! Cuz... well... the sad truth of the matter is... I have a penny to go with it and that's about it... -

Chapter 2

Sarah suddenly felt dizzy, and the world momentarilly spun uncontrolably around her. She remembered experiencing something like that. When she had been in the Goblin City, coming home that's what she had experienced. So she didn't doubt at all what this ment, she was moving by magic, and so closed her eyes.

Then she felt Jareth's chest moving fast, like he was caughing or something as the dizzy feeling left. So, tentively she opened her eyes, knowing what she was to see, he was chuckling! Low and barely audible laughing, laughing at her doubtlessly. What in god's name was so damn funny? Did he think it funny that he had forever scarred both her father and Karen? Or that as Toby grew up he'd never even know his elder sister, believe her dead when she was but on another side of a mirror? How cruel a game this was, how despisable!

Jareth couldn't help the deep laugh, he had won! Finally, after pinning over this pathetic small woman-child for so long he had won! And what a prize! Far better than a new goblin for his army, oh so much better! The woman that would forever be his, he had finally won her!

He smirked down at her as she looked to him, her eyes showing her extreme displeasure, such a wonderful prize had he won. It was a moment he'd dreamed of, wished for, and put into her dreams so many times before. He wanted to kiss her, truly wanted to and had felt this way so long, he was now within the ability.

So, with no reason not to, he took hold of his Sarah's chin, and brought his lips down upon hers. He could kiss her whenever he wanted now, she was his, his damn it all! He could hardly believe himself the turn, from having nothing from that encounter, to having so much, a woman that would stay by his side forever, the mortal equivalent to a wife for him. Or rather, the closest thing humans had to this, she'd live with him, but not just with him oh no, FOR him, everything she did would be for his benifit. This was the female role in the Underground, always had been.

Jareth was a fae, and one of great strength, the others of his kind amounted to nothing where he was concerned, but the women, they had so little power of their own. No woman had any noticable amount of magic, almost none, in this world it was a danger, to have nothing going for you. The goblins, they had come to Jareth only 400 years ago, begging for protection, and he had given them the labyrinth. Grateful to him they had become nearly his slaves, some of them were more, but generally they either lived in the city, or they lived in his palace attending to his every need.

Women though, had no such abilities, since before time could have been considered, around 20,000 years ago, the Underground had been a completely ungoverned place, monsters running about, killing all that were weak. The fae had come into existence a some 15,000 years ago. When they came they had to protect themselves, monsters ready to drink the blood of these new creatures were lurking in every shadow. Women, with their extreme lack of power, had to obey the men, or risk death. Then women were a prized possession, and should a woman ask a man for protection he'd gladly do so, and keep her as his from then on. They could not ask for protection, and be granted it without becoming the man's property, and any other creature would probably do worse damage to them, rape would be the least of their worries.

Sarah would fall into this place, he would claim she had asked for his protection, and he had granted her that. It was a general rule that you could only protect one female, since there were actually very few of them amoung their kind, as more than one female had been dissatisfied with the way they had lived, and so ran off, and innevitably gotten themselves killed. His Sarah would do no such thing, she'd stay with him, for him, forever.

"You've been caught, little dove," he said to her pulling away but holding her about her waist now. "They say that once you put a dove in its cage it will never truly be free again."

She heard his words but couldn't think them true. This man, this creature from her nightmares, claimed he had caught her, and it was true, she supposed, but there would be an escape, she'd find it. If she had to, she'd escape through her own mirror, she no longer had a place there, not with Jareth probably lurking about ready to grab her at any time, but she'd find some place, some place to call her own in life, in HER world.

"There are rules, dear Sarah that you must learn." he purred, litterally picking her up off her feet and bringing her closer to his face. The movement had frightened her, he could see it in her eyes, "There are many rules, many you will not appreciate, but you must learn and be governed by these laws, as a woman you have no choice."

He walked to his full body mirror and set her down in front of it, and turned her to see it. The mirror was a beautiful thing, one of only about four full length mirrors in the entire underground. Sarah wouldn't know this, but mirrors of this sort were a danger, they always had a double, a double linking to the other world, and this double could let anyone in, any human at all, or any animal that had the misfortune to paw at it. Many humans had in fact come through this very mirror, not a whole lot, not considering he'd had this mirror for 230 years himself, but if a person touched the mirror and said anything, anything at all so long as their voice made a sound they would be pulled into the Undergound. Those who had, he'd end up killing them easilly enough and dispose of their bodies with a quick and easy flick of the wrist.

This particular mirror was an oval slate, with elaborate metal designes, like dark and dreary vines crawling up it's sides. At the top of the mirror were black claws, that grabbed and held the mirror still, and at the bottome it was held up by what looked like demon feet, holding it steady on the ground, and perfectly balanced.

"You see, Sarah, you're attire is unfitting, you aren't to wear such clothes here." He tugged at her shirt, and ran his hands about the waist of her jeans. "No, no, no," he tsked, shaking his head as though dissapointed in a child. "Not these clothes. Your pants would even go so far as to offend any other male that see's them. Though you won't be around many men, since things happen the way I wish for them to."

"But- I-I don't have any other clothes!" Sarah protested, hoping against hope that he wouldn't tell her she had to run about naked. "I don't even know what kind of clothes women wear around here!"

"Woman, women's clothes are quite different than what you are used to, unless a woman is really tall or extremely short they can all wear the exact same thing. Their clothes are only unique in that they are of different colors, you will find yourself clothed in my color, and I am the only one who has this home color." he turned her about to face him again. "Were I not to do this, you would be free for any man to come and simply grab you, not fae men, since this isn't our way, but something much worse."

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought of this, "Recently they've escaped down here, humans have been hunting them for so long, and now they've come here, to grab our women, hunt our people, but they've magic equivalent to our own. You called them, I believe, vampires, and men of their kind have lusts that are unsatisfiable. Their women don't last long, die through both exhaustion and through their men's carelessness. They don't need to reproduce that way, so they care not, and simply grab women whenever it is they choose, rape them and change them." he looked at her sharply then, "I will not allow this to happen to you. Many of these kind of clothes will be made for you, and the clothes you are currently wearing," he fisted both of his hands into her shirt, "Will be destroyed. I will not risk you finding them, putting them on, and walking out of here as though you would be safe."

"B-but what of the labyrinth? I wasn't attacked then, why would I be now?" Vampires! Oh gods, they scared her so badly! With the bitting of the neck, fangs peircing the skin, cutting deep and the blood! Brr...

"This world had three days without night, you, my dear Sarah, wished away your brother on one of these days. I am grateful to you for this, otherwise I'd have had to find and kill all of the vampires who tried to grab you up. However, if you are truly frightened of them, and I can see you are, then you will simply wear my color. A woman drabbed in that particular color will be able to walk into one of their dens and come out untouched. They fear me Sarah, as should they."

"I will have these things made for you, for you Sarah, they will fit you perfectly.." he ran his hands over her back, circles that eased her muscles. "A present to you, and one you should be grateful for, you are quite a lot shorter than most women, and so the clothes made only in one size would trip you greatly."

Sarah still had yet to see what these clothes were. What if they were itchy? Not that it mattered, she'd not have to wear them as long as Jareth seemed to think she would. No, she'd escape him, though she knew if she just ran away he'd take her brother into the Underground, so she'd have to persuade him, either or she'd have to make him believe her dead. That would be harder, as he had his crystals, she wasn't sure but she had a guess that through those he could see anything he wanted.

Just then a woman walked into the room, a room she had yet to even look over. However she stopped breathing for a moment. There, walking into the room was a woman, yes a woman much like herself, and she wore a skirt, a long skirt going down to her ankles, but there was one problem. There was no top. The woman, whoever she was, wore nothing on her chest, just her own breast and her long blonde hair covering them slightly.

Sarah said nothing as Jareth stepped away from her. The woman walked up to her and took her arms, spreading them wide, then she took a long thin rope she'd been holding, put one end at her shoulder, then down her body before cutting it about two inches longer. The woman, whoever she was, then took the remaining rope and put it across her shoulders, cutting it again before leaving.

She turned an angry eye onto Jareth, "You can't expect me to wear _THAT_ can you?" oh no, she'd not stand for it! No! What was the woman, stupid? She couldn't take that, no way! The shame the humiliation at having anyone and everyone see her breast unbound like that!

Jareth looked at her face, her astonished face screaming anger and surprise. He laughted then, "No, of course not Sarah, she was only a human slave. Nothing more, I've about four of them living here. They come through my mirror, men do too of course, but I find that male slaves are a lot more... how should I put this? Deffiant, and so I don't keep them around, women learn, it takes some time but they learn."

"And _why_ is it they have to wear that? Why can't they have something covering their chests?" Sarah demmanded, standing suddenly very firm. She found herself very curious about that mirror though, she didn't voice her question however, she felt he'd handed her something that she could use against him, get out of here with. He didn't seem to think anything on saying what he had, but she suspected he hadn't ment to say it at all.

The answers were many, but the two that first jumped into his head were these: One, he enjoyed looking at them, until then he'd had two women running about disguised as Sarah, he knew that neither of them were truly her, but he enjoyed watching them anyway. Two, their work would sometimes become extremely difficult, and they, being humans, would over heat, three of them had died that way, and so he had developed hands free ways of keeping them alive. "I do not wish for them to try and leave my palace," he said, the third reason he'd had. "Without proper clothing they know they are at risk, and so won't attempt to leave."

"But why not _something? ANYTHING JARETH!"_ she said crossing her arms.

"No, Sarah, and it is not your place to try and change things. You will accept all that is without complaint, do you understand this?" he asked stepping forward knowing that it intimidated her. "There are reasons behind everything that is, and these rules never will be changed, never Sarah, for I will live on, beyond any years humans could understand, and as mine, you will live with me. For as long as I live, should even I die there are those who would take over in my place, and they've life long as mine, nothing will change."

Well that was incredibly unfair. Whenever... HOWEVER, she escaped would be indeterminable, but she'd be absolutely sure to bring those women with her. How many women had he said? Four? Four women, and no doubt he'd used them all as whores before. She hated him so much she couldn't see strait when she thought about it.

"Now, as for these clothes of yours, remove them." Jareth said again taking hold of her top. They offended his eyes, he wanted to see her, in his color, in his clothing as soon as possible. "Do not even protest this," he told her firmly, as she was opening her mouth.

"But, I don't have anything yet!" she said anyway, "I don't want to run around naked Jareth!"

"You will do what it is I tell you to, the choice is not yours any longer." he locked his hands around her waist, holding her to him as he had wanted to for so long. His! It was astonishing to him, but she hadn't been broken into his rules yet though, and so he'd have more work to do, before she'd ever truly be his. "Take them off on your own, Sarah, or I will do it for you," he ran his hands all over her back before settling them on her butt. "I think, I'd enjoy that a lot."

What a birthday huh? It had to be her birthday now, as it must be past midnight in her world.

Sarah took a step back, surprized that Jareth even let her step away at all. Then she grabbed the hem of her shirt, but stopped. How could she do that, with him staring at her? "Could you at least look away?" she asked him, stopping momentarilly.

"No." he said simply not hiding the interest in his face. It wasn't at all untrue that he'd seen her naked before, but only in a crystal. Now he had the chance to even go so far as to watch her undress herself. There was no way he'd let that opportunity slip from him.

Fine then, thought Sarah, he could look all he liked. She turned her back to him.

Jareth almost growled when she turned from him. That was not the point, and she damn well knew it.

So, angry Jareth walked up behind her and turned her around to face him. She had apparently anticipated as much so didn't have a surprised look on her face. "You will face me when you remove them, I wish to see you."

"And I wish that you leave me alone, if I have to take my clothes off I want to at least have some delusion of privacy." Sarah stated crossing her arms again and turning so that her side was to him.

"No." he told her grabbing her shoulder and turning her again. "Remove them, now."

"No." she mocked her arms still crossed. "No, nononononononNO!"

Jareth made a deep sound in his throat, it sounded strangely like a growl. "You will remove them, now. I promise you not to ask this again if you refuse to comply."

Was that her insentive? If you don't take of your clothes I'll stop asking? Fine then. She closed her eyes stubbonly. She wasn't going to cry if he stopped asking her.

However she was suddenly surprized to find herself lifted off of her feet. That made her open her eyes a moment before she was thrown partially across the room. At first she had thought to hit a wall, or the floor, but instead she bounced off of something relatively comfortable, and completely unharmed, if only the wind knocked out of her.

Alarmed she sat up quickly, she was on a bed. Oh shit, she hadn't even realized it, she was in his bedroom, on his bed now.

It was, strangely enough, a canopy bed, black all over it, and instead of the usual slightly see through covering it was heavy and looked meant to keep out the entire world once the curtains closed.

She looked at him then, frightened out of her mind, he was going to rape her? After he'd said he wouldn't on her birthday? Would he even care if she mentioned his little promise?

Jareth climbed onto the bed, and straddled her waist. "You've made a mistake, Sarah, you should cooperate in the future." Jareth reached over and pulled closed the curtains, four ropes were pulled out of loose knots to free them, and this encased Sarah in near darkness, if not for a little red light just at the headboard, Sarah assumed this was either a candle, or some kind of magic of his. In either case the dark red glow made Jareth seem intimidating, more so than usual in fact and his eyes seemed to glow all their own, no assistance from anything.

None to gently Jareth grabbed the hem of Sarah's shirt. Sarah moved to struggle but he held his hands onto her hips, holding her down and still. "Stop struggling, do you think it will matter?"

"Stop it Jareth!" she pleaded still trying to wiggle away.

"Be silent as well." he moved his hands again under the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, at first her arms made it difficult, but he ripped a couple of seems and made it easier for him to pull it off her struggling arms.

"Stop your wiggling now." he commanded, a man used to having everything he said heard and obeyed.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked, not stopping at all.

"IF you knew what _I_ wanted, you would stop that wiggling right now." and just as he predicted she stilled beneath him. "Good girl." he told her, though slightly dissapointed but glad enough.

He moved down lower, and began to pull down her pajama pants. She squeeled but didn't move. "Jareth, please don't!" she pleaded putting her hands on his wrist to try and stall him.

"I told you to stop struggling." he warned her again. "I won't have to slap you if you begin to obey right now." his voice was accidic, and if the magical candle of his didn't give off a red light, and instead a white light, he was sure she'd see his lust glowing through his eyes.

Sarah stopped moving and instead chose to whimper and put her hands lifelessly to her sides. "Is this meaning you chose less pain?" She didn't reply just continued to whimper beneath him.

"When I finish, I want you to remain in my bed, do not get out of it, or my room." He removed her pants fully, his lower body tightening in anticipation, "You will not leave because, Sarah, I am intertaining some important guest, if they should happen upon you their own lusts may be invoked, though I doubt they'd do anything, I will take no chances where you are concerned. Do you understand this?"

Sarah nodded, having not really listened at all.

"I won't leave you alone to long, but when I do return your first outfit should be here, I have one that needs only a little bit of hemming before it will be done. It will not fit you but it is better than nothing." he looked at her bra and her underwear, and shook his head amuzed, "Perhaps not, maybe I should let you run around my room naked for a day more?"

"NO!" she responded immediately looking up at him again. "I'll wear whatever it takes!"

"It should do you good then, because it is long enough to trip you if you should try to walk too much. Be warned though, if I see you outside of my room, or even outside of my BED, I will be forced to punish you." Jareth gave her a stern look he was sure looked demonic. "Do you understand?" he asked for the second time.

"Yes."

"Good."

Jareth's muscles tensed beneath his skin as he pulled at the bra. He had seen her remove it herself a couple of times, but he had never seen her breast for himself, he had wanted to see her fully naked himself, in person. Now she was beneath him, and he new that she wouldn't look like his mistresses, though he had copied what he could see of her with magic, he hadn't fully seen her.

Now anxious Jareth didn't bother unhooking the back of it, instead he grabbed the bottom of it, and lifted it up over her head.

He wasn't surprised at all, instead he was quite pleased. Her breast weren't overly large, as they were still developing, but they were round, and he couldn't resist the urge he felt. Jareth grabbed her right breast into his hand, and began kneeding it.

He sat back, and removed her underwear quickly, not looking at her any longer, and grabbing the clothing of hers he had removed, he climbed off of her and out of the bed.

Sarah waited a moment, completely confused and relieved that he had left so abruptly. She had thought he would rape her, had been preparing herself mentally for it, or at least as best one could, which wasn't hardly at all. Then he had began to touch her breast, something that had never happened to her, it had tricked her young body, making her feel as though she were aroused, a tight feeling growing in her belly. Then he had just up and left, leaving her lying there.

She guessed, wasn't sure, but she guessed that was his way of sparring her from rape. For which she was greatly thankful for, or at least, that was what she told herself.

Now though, she was naked. Quickly she grabbed the top cover, moved it to the side, and grabbed a lighter blanket beneath it, and secured it around her shoulders, as her only form of protection as far as clothing was concerned.

"What am I going to do?" she asked no one in particular. "There is nothing I CAN do... By the gods, someone help me."

AN: That was a crappy place for me to leave it. Sorry, truly I am.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Besides me, who's surprised I updated?

I now have spell check, and I'm older and wiser, with a lot more experience under my belt. Please enjoy the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, minus my main three slave girls and their bitch of a leader.

CHAPTER 3

Sarah was starting to get really bored, much to her chagrin. Hadn't he said he'd not leave her alone too long? Not that she really wanted _him _to come back, but she was just so damn bored!

It brought back to her head the horrible predicament she was in, what was she supposed to do? The unfortunate truth was; she simply could do nothing. He had thought of everything that she could think of, he had predicted her every thought ahead of time, blocked all possible escape. It was clear that he was determined to win, far more determined than she was stubborn, it would seem.

And, it was brutally, and painfully obvious that he had been planning this for a very, very long time. Flattering, but scary, scary mostly.

Still, she had no intention of loosing, not to him, never, for god's sake, she wasn't completely out of fight not yet. Hope, perhaps was elusive, but she wasn't completely gone into the depression that was eating away at her. '_there must be someone in this forsaken world that can help me.'_ After all, not everyone in this place could want her to loose, and there were her friends, what had Jareth done to them, with them?

That sent a thrill of fear through her so fast she almost lost her stomach. Damn that Jareth!

There was no choice, the second he let his guard down, even for a moment, she'd have to seek help. Someone would have to help her, someone in this world had to want her to be the winner, or at the very least, not care who won. Then again, who would dare defy Jareth? Her friends, they would, but in this world…

She shook her head when an unpleasant thought entered it, one she had to address no matter her fear of it. Jareth had given her a warning and she took it to her very core, in this world of nightmares there was something she wouldn't dare allow into her darkest of nightmares.

Vampires lived and thrived in this world as they couldn't in her own. A fact that she was very much aware and afraid of, she couldn't even hope that Jareth was bluffing, better safe than sorry, at least where vampires were concerned.

Jareth spoke of them in tense tones, but also, he saw them the same way he saw all other creatures in this place. The same as a goblin, a dwarf, or a faerie, not as something to be feared unless you were a woman.

"What am I going to do?" she asked no one in particular, putting her head into her hands. 'A very happy birthday to me,' Sarah thought morbidly, her heart clenching in her chest in anticipation of crying, but she managed to squish the urge, Jareth _could_ return any moment and she wouldn't let him see her despair. After all, she had the unpleasant feeling that he'd enjoy seeing her so thoroughly beaten.

Just then, as if to confirm her fears the door opened, and loudly, slamming against the stone wall, bouncing halfway back before being stopped by a rather forceful hand. "Aerabella, get your slow ass in here now!"

There in the door stood not Jareth, but an adult woman. The woman whom had yelled this unpleasant thing was the same woman from before, the one who'd taken her measurements with the crude rope. She no longer looked passive, or the image of a servant at all, in fact she looked ready to kill any and all who would oppose her.

As ordered from behind her a young girl, looking no more than 8 years or so walked in, holding many clothes in her arms. Her face was blank, completely void of emotion, it was strange to see on someone so young, Sarah thought briefly.

"Yes, miss Tiea, as you wish." Her voice was dead and lifeless, like you'd expect from someone far older, and depressed.

Quickly the girl rushed into the room, her feet silent on the floor, covered by what appeared to be a thin animal hide. She too had no top, but her young breast were well concealed with her long, very strait, brown hair. Why couldn't they at least wear tank tops?

Tiea, as what Sarah now understood the older woman's name to be, stood tapping her toe most impatiently, her short blonde hair hiding nothing of her breast as she snapped at the young Aerabella gain. "You're not supposed to use my name you little brat."

"Yes… Mamma." The girl amended, with great hesitation, and Sarah found herself gawking. Why was this woman treating her daughter so? The young Aerabella didn't even flinch when Tiea raised her hand as though to smack the child. Was she used to this kind of treatment?

Instead of smacking the girl, Tiea's eyes landed on Sarah and she cursed like a sailor. "You're Jareth's new bitch huh? Genuine article this time, I guess, since he's giving you the clothes of his house." Her voice made no attempt to hide her disgust as she made an annoyed sound and walked deliberately forward, her nose high. "You look filthy, why would our Lord take interest in a common girl like _you_?"

"Excuse me," Sarah snapped, sitting up in the bed, clutching the covers to her breast. "I didn't _ask _to be forced down her, I don't _know _what that egotistical bastard wants me for, and I certainly don't _care _what you think about me or any of this." The words fought over one another to leave her mouth.

Her heart was filled with the anger she was most familiar with, what right did this woman have to behave as she did? Oh how she'd like to take her down a couple of notches! No one had the right to treat other people as this woman did, and the way she treated her own child! That brought forth all the anger she'd ever need.

"Puh, no wonder our Lord waited so long to bring you down here! You have a filthy mouth were you my daughter-"

"Were I your daughter I'd have killed myself or you by now." Sarah interrupted angrily. This woman acted as though she was so old! She couldn't be past mid-thirties! Hardly old enough to be her mother.

"Why you impudent… Never mind," Tiea bit her tongue and snatched the clothes from her daughter. "For some reason or another our Lord wants you clothed in these before your other clothes can be made. Made me trim them up and everything! Puh, how troublesome you already are!"

Sarah decided not to say anything, but instead waited for the woman to bring the clothes forward. She stood still, and Sarah almost growled as she stood up and tried to grab the clothes from her. Tiea though, had a strange grin on her face as she pulled the clothes out of her reach, and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! What're you-" Sarah's sentence was cut short when Tiea brought a knife out of the clothes and held it to Sarah's neck. What the devil…? What kind of woman _was _this Tiea? What was her goal?

"You, you stupid bitch!" Tiea was hissing in Sarah's ear as she twisted her arm behind her back. "It's your fault you know! Oh how I've waited to kill you, but no, now that'd be too obvious wouldn't it? Our lord would be furious with me, and never again take me into his bed."

Tiea's grip tightened on Sarah's arm, her anger evident. "So what do I do, hmm? I can't kill you, and I can't make anyone else kill you. Instead, I think I'll have _him _kill you."

That was laughable! This woman hated her, because of Jareth! Apparently she'd been rejected by him, and wanted to find someway to get him all to herself. Even funnier was the one flaw in this woman's plans. "That won't work. He won't kill me."

"Oh, yes he will." Though Sarah couldn't see it, she could imagine the smile on Tiea's face. "He believes himself quite thoroughly in love with you, don't you know? Ha! Love is for blind fools, and I know he is no blind fool."

She gripped Sarah's arm tighter and started walking her out the door. Sarah was most grateful that she still had her sheet, but was at the same time still completely pissed off, what _did _this woman plan to do?

"Oh, I imagine you'll scream that it was I who did this to you, that I was the one to cause all this mess." There was a light-hearted tone in Tiea's voice that made Sarah feel a sudden surge of light panic. "But he'll be so angry with you, he won't listen to a single word you've said, and after he beats you to death, I'll just show him that it could not have been I who was to blame, only Aerabella came up to give you your clothes."

Tiea was so happy with her plan, she couldn't seem to find any flaw with it. Couldn't see that Sarah didn't want to be here, and Jareth would more than likely view whatever this woman planned as an act of rebelliousness, and he would punish her, most certainly, but he wouldn't kill her, that to him, would be allowing her to escape him. This woman was little more than a fool if she thought this would work.

Still, it brought to mind, just what _did _this woman plan? What atrocity did this woman plan to commit? They were now walking down a hallway, and for a second, Sarah thought she might just be shoved out the door. That sent a shiver of fear up her spine, if Tiea threw her outside she could very well have to confront a vampire. What then would she do? Hope Jareth came to her rescue before it was too late? Damnit, that was exactly what she'd have to do.

However, they steered away from the steps as they neared them, and Sarah was finding herself relieved, hoping that Jareth would be her savior was the last thing in this world, or her world, that she wanted.

Tiea began humming in a light-hearted manner as they walked up a set of stairs. "You know that song? I don't imagine you do, you're too young… I wonder what kind of music you listen to now? Don't bother telling me though, I wouldn't understand, after all, I got stuck down here nearly ten years ago. Didn't even realize that I was pregnant with that brat Aerabella, damned unlucky too."

So the girl was closer to nine or ten years old. She was just so shy that it was hard to tell, and her head was constantly down, as if she was ashamed of being alive. With a mother like this woman, Sarah couldn't doubt it.

"Damn unlucky," she shoved Sarah a bit harder when they left the stairs and started down another corridor. "Always unlucky, I get here, find out I'm pregnant, and give birth to that little bitch, then I'm messed up for a while, nearly a year. After though… Oh yes, well, I'm not sure whether you know yet or not, but Jareth is an excellent lover. Forgot about me though, when you came into the picture, forgot about all of his loyal servants."

She made "tch" noise at that, rambling to herself. "Servant! Pah! I had servants, many of them, hundreds of them, three different houses, too. Don't you understand? I got stuck in this place, a rich woman like me became a servant! Still, it was delightful, I didn't really do so much work, I was a favorite, until I refused to allow myself to take on that damn disguise."

Sarah wasn't paying much attention to what Tiea was saying, the woman had to get some things off her chest. Whatever, Sarah didn't care about the pains of a rich woman turned poor, not when she treated everyone around her like crap.

Suddenly Tiea seemed to realize that Sarah wasn't paying attention and pulled back, slapping Sarah so hard she fell to the floor.

For a second, Sarah didn't feel the pain from the slap, only felt the anger that came along with it, but Tiea's knife was back at her throat in an instant. "Ignore me again, or scream, and I'll cut out your throat, and make it look like you did it to yourself."

Sarah's eyes were probably burning, she didn't doubt it, she was so very angry, but she didn't want to die, not after the threat Jareth had made. So she remained still, until Tiea grabbed her hair and yanked her to her feet.

"I can't imagine what he sees in a spineless little bitch like you anyway." Tiea went on as she released Sarah's hair. "Making the other three women walk around disguised as you!"

'_Disguised as me?_' Sarah thought confused, had Jareth's obsession gotten that bad? There simply was no way anyone thought so much of her! It was flattering and creepy at the same time, but more creepy than anything else. A man willing to do that, what would he do to keep the genuine article?

"Almost there, little bitch. Quiet now."

'_Almost WHERE!_' Sarah's mind screamed as she and Tiea moved increasingly faster. What did this woman-

Sarah's thoughts were cut short when she heard the voices of several men coming from a partially open door. One of those voices was Jareth's. '_Oh god, what does she plan on doing?_'

"Shh…" Tiea said, putting the knife back at Sarah's throat. There were a lot of men past that door, many of them she didn't know how many, four or five, at the very least.

Tiea motioned with her head for Aerabella to move, and the little girl came up from behind Sarah and pulled the sheet away from her. Sarah nearly screamed but the knife at her throat silenced her.

The look in Tiea's pure blue eyes was quiet triumphant as she opened the door a bit more, and pushed a completely nude Sarah into the room. Sarah stood for a moment, looking into the eyes of six men, all starring at her, one of them being Jareth.

The last thing she registered before she saw white, and then a very welcoming black, was the look of fury on Jareth's face.


End file.
